


Кризис идентификации. Сынхен

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Promiscuity, Romance, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Осень 2014-осень 2015.Написано в рамках ЗФБ-2016 (fandom WTF Bigbang 2016).Внимательно читаем теги.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./John H. Lee, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kim Chiho, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kohei Nawa, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Original Character(s)
Series: 2013-2016 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

– Понимаешь, я обнаружил, что соскучился, только в Италии, – говорит Сынхен. Кохей смотрит на него внимательно, очевидно катая на языке следующий вопрос.

– Как ты думаешь, чувства умеют кончаться? – спрашивает Кохей, Сынхен улыбается себе под нос. Он может ответить сразу же.

– Да, но не так. Наверное, я тогда был как под анестезией, а это неправда.

– Почему?

– Потому что так не бывает – десять лет ты чувствовал, а потом перестал. Скорее всего, эта часть обезболивается, вроде как насильно... Будто бы кома от боли, потому что если чувствовать в самом деле, можно двинуться мозгом. И оно просто отрубается и все. Тебе не больно, ты вообще ничего не чувствуешь, но это ложь.

***

Сынхен обнаруживает, что соскучился, только в Италии.

Он просыпается посреди ночи, посреди какого-то очень приятного сна, на широкой кровати с белым, хрустящим, холодным бельем. Отель старый, его люкс на втором этаже просторный, с классическими, тяжелыми рамами на окнах. В Италии по ночам на улицах тихо, за стеклом на ветру глухо поскрипывает фонарь. Мостовая блестит в круге света, для антуража ей бы пошла дробно цокающая копытами лошадь, которую карикатурно маленькая итальянка в чепце должна вести под уздцы. Улица остается пустынной; Сынхен забирается на широкий подоконник с ногами, прячет в коленки лицо.

Джиен снится ему каждую ночь, он знает. Каждую ночь в его снах они трахаются, но с утра Сынхен ничего не помнит. С ним остается короткий запах, вкус недосказанности, мутное ощущение соприкосновения. Запах узнаваем по щелчку пальцев, он отличается от обычного запаха Джиена на чуть: более пряный, более соленый, более непристойный. Так бывает, если брать у Джиена в рот, думает Сынхен мимоходом, но на самом деле сейчас он мог бы кончить, даже просто целуя Джиена в глаза.

Один поцелуй, мысленно торгуется Сынхен. Один чертов поцелуй, и больше Сынхен ничего не хочет, теперь и пока.

***

В Италии он оказывается во второй половине сентября, а до этого времени нет почти ни на что. Сынхен ходит на интервью, на пресс-конференции, на фан-встречи в кинотеатрах, а если появляется возможность, он ест или спит, или болеет. Несмотря на это, фото в журналах выходят что надо, Сынхен выглядит хорошо, строго и одновременно нежно, ему нравится сочетание. Осунувшийся, он смотрит с разворотов с легким вопросом, со сдержанным достоинством, мягкая полуулыбка заостряет скулы.

Ким-сонбэнним звонит в середине сентября. Они пересекались в августе, а до этого весной, а до этого – почти год назад; на их счету пара-тройка совместных фото, общие друзья, любовь к хорошему алкоголю и усиливающаяся тяга Сынхена к искусству.

– Ты собираешься в Италию? За это надо выпить! – с энтузиазмом сообщает сонбэнним.

Они встречаются и пьют шампанское, потому что Сынхен собирается в Италию, а сонбэнним в Италии учился. Совпадений не бывает, уверен сонбэнним, он треплет Сынхена за плечо и дает советы, куда надо пойти в Милане или Флоренции в первую очередь.

***

До отъезда в Италию с Джиеном они видятся: на концертах, в офисе, на премьере "Tazza". На вечеринке после премьеры Джиен сидит в сторонке, улыбающийся, непереносимо домашний в серой кепи. Они фотографируются, пьют, чокаются за успех фильма, Джиен не делает ни одного шага навстречу, и Сынхен принимает правила игры.

Это из-за видео, уверен Сынхен.

Он понимает все совсем не сразу, сначала даже не обращает внимания.

Интернет тогда взрывается новостями про Ice Bucket Challenge, Сынхен открывает и смотрит, на полном серьезе думая, что Джиен это случайно. Легко одетый, красивый, он говорит – "...and my dear Kiko" – и опрокидывает на себя ведерко со льдом, стукаясь им так привычно-неуклюже и мило, что у Сынхена теплеет на душе. Рука почти тянется к телефону, Сынхен хочет позвонить и сказать, что нужно быть осторожнее насчет своей личной жизни, но вспоминает, что Джиен не отвечает на звонки.

Они поссорились аккурат перед его днем рождения, Сынхен собирался организовать вечеринку-сюрприз и сказал в последний момент. Сюрприза не вышло, Джиен хлопнул дверью и улетел в Токио, горько высказавшись в том смысле, что Сынхену стоило бы почаще открывать рот. "You know what's sexy? A real conversation", – припечатывает Джиен в инстаграм; Сынхен не спорит, он согласен, и он звонит Джиену, чтобы извиниться, но Джиен не берет трубку.

Окей, думает Сынхен. Бывает, думает Сынхен, но почему-то ему все равно становится не по себе. Он отлавливает в офисе только что вернувшегося в Сеул, загоревшего и необычно щекастенького Сынри и тычет пальцем в ноутбук.

– Это что? – спрашивает Сынхен, оборачиваясь на макнэ через плечо. Сынри поднимает брови, на лице у него явственно проступает непонятная жалость.

Через пару дней Сынхен открывает видео еще раз, открывает заглушку для приватного инстаграма Джиена и долго пялится на экран. Ему кажется, он начинает вникать.

***

– И понимаешь, я был в Италии, а Джиен был на Окинаве. Или где-то, в общем, на отдыхе. С ней. Когда я вернулся, мне кто-то случайно сказал, что вроде как он собрался жениться.

Сынхен замолкает, окунаясь в воспоминания. Вспоминать легко, когда из окошка скайпа на него смотрят спокойные, серьезные глаза Кохея. Сердце стынет, будто бы Сынхен готовится к исповеди, может быть, отчасти оно так и есть. Говорить о том, что было дальше, очень сложно, Сынхен вообще не предполагал, что соберется когда-то и кому-то об этом рассказывать. Легко отвечать "почему бы и нет", когда предлагают, это в каком-то роде единственный адекватный ответ, который Сынхен способен себе представить – иначе бы и ситуаций таких возникать не могло.

Но он рассказывает, потому что их отношения с Кохеем складываются по-другому, начали так складываться с самого начала, и Сынхен этому рад. Откровенность за откровенность, иссиня-глубинная честность; Сынхену кажется, с этими рассказами он потихоньку собирает обратно себя самого, по ниточке добирается до сути, до важного, до настоящего.

Но сказать самое сложное сложнее всего.

– Понимаешь, я даже не знаю, почему соглашался. Соглашаюсь. Соглашался, – Сынхен перебирает, не в силах определить правильный для себя ответ прямо сейчас. Вроде бы надо говорить "соглашался", потому что такого не было уже довольно давно, хоть и с Джиеном теперь закончено (даже если это и было связано). Может быть, это время, которое прошло с последнего раза, может быть, он правда больше не согласился бы. Может быть, это время в другом смысле, то есть Сынхен не знает: не предлагают, и он не хочет, или он не хочет, и не предлагают... Все сложно.

– Там такая тусовка, – дергает Сынхен плечом. – Околокиношная, потому что режиссеры или продюсеры. Артистическая, потому что актеры. Шоу-бизнес, потому что идолы. Криминал, потому что... криминал. Последнего немного, но все же. И там любят мальчиков...

***

Когда Сынхен возвращается из Италии, кто-то говорит ему, что Джиен собрался жениться.

– Джиен собрался что? – неверяще переспрашивает Сынхен, на него оборачиваются. То ли он говорит слишком громко, то ли еле хрипит, то ли просто выбирает неподходящий тон. Сынхен прокашливается, но воспринимать происходящее адекватнее не получается все равно.

Ему рассказывают про каникулы Джиена, про Париж, где он был на показе с Кико (не вместе, говорят Сынхену, но с ним остается иррациональное ощущение, что "вместе" где-то там подразумевается несмотря ни на что). Сынхен хмурится, слушая, и чувствует себя фанатом, которому до последнего забывают сообщить официальную версию, чувствует себя в дураках.

Окей, решает Сынхен. Бывает, решает Сынхен. Он не просто чувствует себя в дураках, ему кажется, что он столпом стоит над, фигурально выражаясь, сдохшим кусочком собственной души и искренне не понимает, что теперь с ним нужно делать. Окей, решает Сынхен, возводит вокруг этого кусочка фигуральный же склеп и выкидывает случившееся из головы.

***

Его возвращение из Италии (а может быть, что-то еще, а может быть, просто хороший вечер в Сеуле) отмечают в чьем-то большом доме. Сынхен плутает там, не угадывая ни одну дверь, потом его вылавливает Ким-сонбэнним. Сынхен рад его видеть, сонбэ – отличный собутыльник, но в тот вечер они почему-то пьют совсем немного. Но даже так Сынхену хорошо и легко, он громко смеется, шутит, смотрит хитро.

Их познакомил в свое время Джон Ли, пожалуй, можно считать, что Сынхен тогда уже был с ним – если так вообще можно считать. Сынхен затрудняется определить, что там может считаться за что, но по крайней мере, пока это был его единственный мужчина, помимо Джиена. Об этом многие знали, скрывать оказалось неправдоподобно, слишком они выглядели... "вместе", определяется Сынхен. Он не скрывал, хоть ему и не задавали прямых вопросов, он проводил у Ли-хена ночь через раз, вместе с ним пил, вместе с ним ездил по его делам, вместе с ним ходил на тусовки. Они расстались хорошо, "как друзья", хоть и не виделись после этого ни разу, но никто не остался в обиде.

Сынхен помнит, как он смотрел на хена в последний раз – снизу вверх. В теперешний пост-итальянский вечер ему категорически не хочется думать, например, про собственные отношения с Джиеном, поэтому он думает про что угодно еще, улыбаясь широко и если опрокидывая в себя бокал вина, то сразу целиком. В последний раз хен смотрел на него, заправляя короткую прядку Сынхену за ухо, и взгляд у него был нежный, той прощальной горьковатой нежностью, которая только и свойственна очень и очень взрослым людям. Вряд ли хен тогда знал, что они больше не встретятся, скорее, он чувствовал, и собственным образом с Сынхеном прощался; Сынхен помнит об этом хорошо-хорошо и чувствует себя расстроганным.

***

На следующей тусовке сонбэнним нервничает, Сынхен ловит его настроение и поднимает брови чуть вопросительно, интересуясь, в чем дело. В середине вечера сонбэнним решается и тянет его куда-то наверх. Они останавливаются на лестничной клетке черного хода, там никого нет, двери хлопают в отдалении. Узкое окошко темное, а освещение на лестнице мягкое; сонбэ прислоняется к стене, Сынхен останавливается рядом и ждет.

Что-то происходит, потому что у Сынхена дыбом встают короткие волоски сзади на шее, а сонбэ дышит медленно, но поверхностно. Он смотрит на Сынхена, смотрит и смотрит, а потом мелким движением сглатывает и решается.

– Мне говорили про тебя, – низко и тихо, раздельно выговаривает сонбэ, и Сынхен убеждается, что ему ничего не кажется. Он предполагает, кто и что именно мог про него говорить; это было давно и намеки вроде бы неожиданны. Вроде бы, потому что Сынхену не хочется переспрашивать, или скандалить, или удивляться нелепости ситуации, нелепого в ней нет ничего.

– Мне говорили, что ты хорош, – шепчет сонбэ, оба они прекрасно понимают, о чем он. Не то чтобы они не понимали до этого, но все становится ясно кристально; эта картинка врезается в память Сынхену одной из тех, которые вспоминаются резче всего. Как они стоят друг напротив друга, где никого больше нет и быть не должно, как воздух электризуется между ними. Как у сонбэ встает, да что там говорить, как встает у обоих.

– Мне говорили, что ты хорошо сосешь, – осипше заканчивает подзатянувшееся вступление сонбэ. – И что тебе нравится.

Сынхен молчит, не отвечает, и сонбэ расстегивает ширинку. Берет Сынхена за руку и вкладывает ему в ладонь пухлый, уже солидно отвердевший член.

– Попробуем?.. – спрашивает сонбэ, а Сынхен удивительно отчетливо ощущает в пальцах чужую горячую плоть.

– Почему бы и нет, – пожимает плечами он и легко опускается на колени.

Они возвращаются обратно быстро, губы у Сынхена зудят, во рту специфический привкус. Он пьет еще, еще и еще, и остаток вечеринки проходит в густом тумане.

Утром Сынхен просыпается от боли во всем теле. Ощущение, будто его возили по полу, пинали, а потом снова возили по полу, он еле сползает с постели. Добравшись до зеркала, Сынхен только что не седеет. Случилось самое страшное, и что делать с этим, он даже не может вообразить. Нетвердой рукой Сынхен нашаривает телефон, набирает номер.

– Хен, – говорит он, называя сонбэ так впервые. На той стороне воцаряется тишина, но Сынхен не обращает внимания, пока ему это абсолютно неважно. – Хен, скажи, я с кем-то дрался вчера?.. Что же, я не просил, чтобы били не по лицу?!

Ким-сонбэнним рассказывает, как было дело, Сынхен ужасается, ощупывая разбитые губы. Синяк под глазом еще можно исправить, опухлость за сутки спадет, если постараться, но справится ли мейкап с остальным, Сынхен представляет с трудом. Ему плохо физически, плохо морально, он напуган до чертиков и соображает с трудом. Первым делом после разговора он организовывает себе прохладный душ, потом горячую ванну, потом он звонит менеджеру, чтобы рассказать о проблеме. Проблема в том, что завтра ему идти на мероприятие для собственного фильма, а это последнее, что стоило бы делать в таком виде.

Впрочем, мероприятие проходит. Ни шатко ни валко, но Сынхен умеет держать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Настоящие проблемы начинаются, когда на следующий день в свой кабинет его вызывает саджанним, и Сынхен предполагает, о чем должна пойти речь.

Саджанним мурыжит его целый час. Лекция укладывается сама на себя спиральными витками, Сынхена исподволь клонит в сон, хотя он чувствует, что саджанним ведет к чему-то другому. К чему-то на самом деле более важному, чем дурацкая провинность идола его агентства; у Сынхена есть крепкое подозрение, о чем именно саджанним собирается упомянуть. Конечно, подступиться к этому сложно, и тем более Сынхен уверен, что Ян Хенсок вообще испытывает строгое желание в это не лезть, но работа есть работа. Может быть, ему попался какой-нибудь особенно пошлый слух, на последней вечеринке они с сонбэ, скорее всего, выглядели достаточно однозначно, чтобы кто-нибудь где-нибудь рискнул что-то такое сказать, а соглядатаев у YG прорва. Впрочем, Сынхену совершенно насрать.

Поэтому, когда саджанним добирается до "слуха", Сынхен слушает значительно внимательнее, чем минуту назад, дает выговориться, а потом встает.

– Хен, – говорит он, и это звучит издевательски, потому что этой привилегией, которая есть у всех пятерых, они почти никогда не пользуются. – Хен, спасибо, я вас услышал.

Это значит – "не лезьте, пожалуйста, не в свое дело", и взгляд у саджаннима становится железным. Сынхен выдерживает, только немного раздуваются ноздри. После он кланяется, и выходя, аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, бесполезно дублируя прекрасно работающий доводчик.

***

На следующей вечеринке сонбэ снова уводит его. Сынхену нравится ощущение чужого члена под губами, нравится, как сонбэ дрожит, трогая волосы у него на затылке, нравится, как ему в рот тяжело плескается богатый вязкий вкус, нравится пост-привкус и пост-ощущение. Сынхен чувствует себя грязным и удовлетворенным, хотя у него стоит, а разрядки не предполагается. Как-то раз сонбэ убеждается в этом собственноручно: он поднимает его, кладет ладонь между ног, где у Сынхена красноречиво топорщатся штаны. Это значит, что все всем понятно, это значит, их отношения готовы перейти на новый уровень.

***

– Это из-за Джиена? – спрашивает его электронный Кохей с монитора.

– Нет, – отвечает Сынхен, помолчав. – Это из-за меня. В какой-то момент ты словно теряешь опоры. Ориентиры. И оказывается интересно скользить, просто наблюдая за собой. За тем, что ты такое. Чем ты можешь быть...

Сынхен говорит сложно, сам не очень понимая, о чем. Есть ощущение, есть слова, которые он на него нанизывает. Но Кохей вроде бы понимает, он медленно качает головой.

– А как это началось?

***

Началось все, конечно же, с Ли-хена, еще несколько лет назад. Началось, и, Сынхен был уверен, закончилось, тогда никак нельзя было предположить, что история получит продолжение.

Одной сумрачной весной они проводят вместе почти каждый вечер. Сначала с другими людьми, потом их количество постепенно сходит на нет, они будто бы выжимаются из вечеров чем-то зримым, что уплотняется между ним и хеном. Через пару дней после того, как хен целует его первым, и первым же делает минет, они сидят в креслах, не напротив друг друга, но чуть наискось, на столике рядом высится початая бутыль вина. Сынхен задумывается о чем-то, почти забывая про вино и про вечер, потом чувствует на себе насыщенный, тяжелый взгляд.

– У меня встает, даже если мы просто сидим и молчим, – веско говорит хен, и Сынхен оборачивается. Хен сидит, слегка раздвинув ноги, джинсы расстегнуты, и Сынхен в упор смотрит на его торчащий, темнеющий от прилившей крови член. Сынхен смотрит долго, потом сглатывает.

– Можно, я позабочусь об этом?.. – тихо спрашивает он у хена, и тот кивает медленно, словно бы действительно позволяет, словно бы действительно в ответ на просьбу. Сынхен соскальзывает на пол, немного медлит перед тем, как дотронуться языком. Головка у хена крупная, округлая, больше, чем у Сынхена самого. Сынхен зачарован.

Когда он разгоняется, хен глухо стонет, обнимает Сынхена за затылок, придавливает ближе.

– Как же ты хорош, Сынхен, – шепчет он, и, попозже, – сейчас, Сынхен, совсем скоро, – будто бы Сынхен действительно о чем-то просит.

Фраза "позаботиться о" становится кодовой, и Сынхен делает так часто, может быть, даже чаще, чем случается секс. В последний раз хен тоже просит о нем позаботиться, и они уходят в приват, где Сынхен, закрыв дверь, сначала аккуратно складывает на низкий пуф свой темно-зеленый клечатый пиджак.

***

Кохей смотрит в сторону, напряженно решает что-то сам с собой. Сынхен улыбается – так их бухгалтер выглядит в столовой во время короткого перекуса, когда нет времени отвлечься от работы; или когда за кофе тоже продолжается совещание; или когда профессионал от мира сведенного баланса прикидывает, как разговаривать с дилетантом. Это мило, и Сынхену почему-то очаровательно легко на душе. Он начал рассказывать, его слушают без осуждения, презрения или любого негативного чувства, Сынхену кажется, что наоборот, нежное внимание только сгущается на суровом, по первому впечатлению суховатом лице.

Кохей поднимает глаза.

– То есть ты знаешь, что про тебя говорят?

– Мне все равно, – помолчав, рассудительно отвечает Сынхен. – Они получают, что хотят. Я получаю, что хочу.

То есть, конечно, это слухи не из тех, которые легко узнать. Их поверяют на ухо, шепотом, в глубокой середине сплоченной пьянки, и исключительно тому, кто может быть заинтересован лично. Но флер за Сынхеном вьется, иногда он думает, что мог бы выбирать сам, если бы хотел. Главы корпораций, известные фотографы, президенты модных брендов, полукриминальные авторитеты, Сынхен не запоминает, хотя можно открыть собственный фансайт в разделе "Фотографии с", и пересчитать поименно. Но некое ощущение "стоячей воды" где-то в самом себе, донного улыбчивого смирения, которое находит, когда выбирают – его, вот это ощущение Сынхена цепляет.

– Кто бы это ни сказал изначально, я иногда думаю, что он сделал так, потому что я хотел сам.

***

Просто секса Ким-сонбэнниму оказывается мало. Его интересует интересный секс, сложный секс, и не то чтобы Сынхен возражает.

Глубоким октябрьским утром он делает сонбэнниму первоклассный минет, и где-то посередине процесса понимает, что они больше в комнате не одни. Кто-то заходит, сначала стоит около двери, потом проходит, садится, Сынхен приоткрывает глаза, выцепляя светлую рубашку пятном, стрелки на брюках. Сонбэнним под ним двигает бедрами, поднимает руку: в приветствии, или в приглашении присесть, или, например, выставляя большой палец и показывая на Сынхена подбородком. Потом он думает об этом – ситуация до невозможности остра, до сладкой жути интимна; Сынхен не отвлекается до самого конца, чувствуя, как пристально за ним наблюдают в две пары глаз.

Потом он встает, сонбэнним кивает ему, кивает другому. Они смотрят на Сынхена горячо, взбудораженно, Сынхену становится душно. Второго он не знает, может, когда-то видел. У него круглое лицо, тонкие очки, массивная шея. Немолодой, он, вероятно, того же возраста, что и сонбэнним. Пальцы его рук подрагивают, а глаза под очками темные, узкие, диковатые. Сынхен думает, что они бы глядели растерянно, если бы это чувство не провалилось куда-то в самый низ еще в начале, потому что оказалось слишком интересно. Слишком диковинно-возбуждающе. Слишком круто.

– Разденься, – говорит сонбэ без выражения.

Сынхен немного медлит, но это нарочито. Его губы изгибаются, когда он начинает расстегивать молнию на кофте. Останавливается, оставшись в одних трусах – натянутая нагревшаяся ткань ничего не скрывает, разбухший член наискось прижат к животу, около резинки расплывается скользкое пятнышко.

– Покажи себя, – просит сонбэ, и тогда Сынхен оттягивает резинку, оголяя член, оставляет.

– У нашего общего друга небольшая проблема, – кивает сонбэ на второго. – Ну, то есть, не такая уж и небольшая... Ты поможешь ему?

Сынхен подходит, замирает. На него смотрят снизу вверх; они оба хотят одного и того же, все это опасно, на грани фола, но как-то по-особенному, наотмашь, извращенно откровенно.

В конечном счете – для второго круга, – Сынхена ставят на кровать, сонбэ раздвигает ему ягодицы.

– Смотри, – шепчет он, показывая. Сынхен прячет голову в руки, чувствуя, как тесно касается его незнакомый, широкий, мягкий язык.

Потом они трахают его одновременно, в рот и в задницу. Сынхен сжимается на чужом члене, трогает себя, торопясь.

***

Когда Сынхен перестает удивляться тому, с кем просыпается, он всерьез начинает звать сонбэ хеном. Чихо-хен, старательно повторяет Сынхен про себя, но это все равно звучит странно.

Чихо-хен показывает ему картинки, пока они сидят в одном кресле вдвоем, в поисках того, что дернет обоих. Сынхен сидит между его коленей, правая рука у хена на тач-паде, левая у Сынхена в штанах. Большим пальцем он еле-еле, приятно поглаживает у самой щелки. Сынхен следит за монитором, прикрыв глаза.

Меняются позы, игрушки, приспособления. Кто-то на ком-то сидит, запихивает в анус ладонь, завязывает ремнем шею. Мячик для рта на кожаной сбруйке, пушистый хвост из анальной пробки, художественные трусы с дыркой, которые надевают не для того чтобы снимать. Все это мило, но Сынхен дышит ровно, зацепляет его только когда чья-то твердая рука запрокидывает молодому мальчику подбородок. Тень от тонких ресниц стрелкой падает на узкую скулу, черно-белое фото дышит движением, старший смотрит на мальчика страстно, будто вбирает взглядом. "Красиво", – мимолетом думает Сынхен, хен листает дальше.

Они выбирают вдвоем, одновременно, Сынхен не успевает двинуться, чтобы показать, что пора остановиться. Хен останавливается сам, палец приподнимается над тач-падом. Фото снято даже лучше, чем предыдущее, но Сынхен как-то никогда не заострял внимания на подобном. На первом плане фотографии скульптурная ягодица, сильно очерченное бедро. Крупный мужчина стоит полубоком, член и не видно целиком, лишь небольшой кусочек попадает в кадр. Другой сидит перед, высунув язык совсем чуть-чуть, так, чтобы поймать оголенную головку. Изо рта у него льется, быстрыми прозрачными струями течет с шеи, по груди, на бедра, и Сынхен вдруг щелчком схватывает суть – ни у кого ничего не стоит, они занимаются другим.

Открытие вводит в ступор, Сынхен смотрит на картинку, не мигая. Хен сжимает его левой рукой плотно, сильно, хорошо, он уже точно знает, как надо Сынхену дрочить.

Потом они идут в ванную.

В этот раз Чихо-хен раздевает его сам, и у Сынхена стоит заново, хоть он и кончил буквально только что. Холодный воздух чувствительно дотрагивается до обнаженной кожи, Сынхен разбирает ощущения на слои. Сверху ему холодно-нервно, а под этим умиротворенно, будто волнение там выключено тумблером, и широкое спокойствие разлито до горизонта. Он стоит, не двигаясь, пока Чихо-хен раздевается сам.

Сразу начать не получается, наверное, потому, что хен никогда не пробовал раньше, ему сложно отпустить себя. Он сжимает член, сосредоточенно смотрит вниз, губы у него вздрагивают. Сынхен ждет терпеливо. Глаза чуть прикрываются сами собой, когда он чувствует тепло, чувствует влагу, чувствует сначала слабую, потом тугую струю на груди; это оказывается не так и страшно. Хен поднимает взгляд, зрачки у него расширенные, радужки почти и не видно.

– Пожалуйста, Сынхен, – еле слышно, умоляюще просит он. На лице у Сынхена не двигается ни один мускул, но хен воспринимает как согласие, поводит рукой с членом повыше. Это не как на фото, но почти: губы у Сынхена сомкнуты, он раскрывает их в самом конце, просто чтобы попробовать. Вкус не противный, скорее сильно специфический, сначала – очень соленый, потом сразу горький.

Назавтра они повторяют. Сынхен знает, что может кончить прямо в процессе, это же знает и хен, поэтому он выдавливает ему на член крупную, склизкую каплю смазки – Сынхен обрезан, и хен заботится о том, чтобы дрочить ему было удобнее. В ванной он берет Сынхена за шею, загибает, гладит по губам. Большой палец пробирается внутрь, хен нажимает Сынхену на язык, обводит щеки изнутри, мягко, вымороченно-нежно.

– Я хочу сюда целиком, – на длинном выдохе признается он, вроде как и не Сынхену лично, а его рту, его губам. – Разрешишь?..

Сынхен смотрит долго, пока хен готовится. Кивок, которым он соглашается, почти незаметный, одно короткое, еле видимое мерное движение, вниз и вверх; но хен понимает. И тогда Сынхен медленно открывает рот.

***

С Кохеем они молчат тяжело. Сынхен всем весом давит на руки, опираясь на крышку стола, нависая над ноутбуком. Кохей сидит вполоборота, косится куда-то в угол, скорее всего, на маленькую картинку в скайпе с самим собой. Что до Сынхена, то он отключает такие картинки, Кохей у него на весь ноутбук, во все имеющиеся дюймы. Пиксельный, качающийся в своем кресле, закусивший губу. Теперь он не сводит баланс, в глазах у него пусто. Кохей оффлайн, ушел в себя, не беспокоить.

После длинной, длинной, длинной паузы, отмерев, Кохей возвращается, смотрит в середину экрана.

– Ну вот, как-то так, – невесело резюмирует Сынхен. Ему не то чтобы неудобно, но рассказывать такое – как-то странно. Сынхен вроде бы всегда относился к происходящему с ним в этот год безоценочно, оно было и все, а он был вместе с этим; а теперь получается, что к этому нужно начинать хоть как-нибудь относиться. Вроде бы оно про Сынхена же, это как задаться целью определить, а что же Сынхен такое, а добавляет ли оно к нему что-то специальное, отдельное и особенное. Разобраться, где Сынхен, а где не Сынхен, собрать своего личного Сынхена для себя самого.

– А Джиен? – вдруг без всякой связи спрашивает Кохей. Сынхен хмурится.

– А что Джиен?

***

Джиен ему как чужой. Они разговаривают приятственно-вежливо, если разговаривают – Сынхен лезет в карман за телефоном, извинительно улыбаясь, Джиен тоже сосредоточен на другом. С утра можно созвониться, при необходимости:

– Ты поедешь через офис? Мы можем тебя захватить. Нет?

Сынхен тщательно разглаживает воротник пальто, поворачивает к зеркалу один висок, другой.

– Нет, Джиен, но спасибо.

В аэропорту Сынхен отходит, а оглядываясь, выцепляет знакомый силуэт издалека. Он просит сделать себе кофе, но выбрасывает, не допив и половины – кофе холодный, несладкий, невкусный.

Концерт в Пекине заканчивается раньше обычного, а пьянка наоборот, позже. Джиен гуляет в стороне со своей компанией, Сынхен вдруг остро хочет подойти, по-честному заглянуть в глаза. Совершенно иррационально ему кажется, что теперь – нельзя, он слишком... запачканный. Ему не стыдно, ему не бывает стыдно почти никогда, но трещина между ним и Джиеном ширится, превращается в овраг, в пропасть. В ней свистит ветер.

Сынхен отворачивается.

До Джиена определенно доходят какие-то слухи, в Тайбэе он сам ищет его взгляда и очевидно пугается, находя. Джиен вытянувшийся, худой, очень пацанский в кожаной безрукавке и шапке; недолго, но Сынхен смотрит ему прямо в лицо, почему-то холодеют руки. Уголки губ у Джиена опущены вниз, а глаза черные, скорбные, будто недавно у него кто-то умер.

***

– Но ты любишь его?

Сынхен расплывается в улыбке, словно Кохей первостатейно шутит. Несмотря на все, улыбка искренняя, широкая.

– Конечно. Как бы я мог не?

***

Чаще всего Чихо-хен предпочитает трахаться по утрам. Он обнимает Сынхена под одеялом, кожа соприкасается с кожей; он теплый, с жилистыми предплечьями, но с наметившимся брюшком. Сынхену с ним хорошо.

Рука пробирается у Сынхена меж бедер, хен тесно гладит его, дышит в шею. Они так и занимаются сексом – хен перекладывает одну ногу Сынхена повыше, пристраивается сзади. В середине одеяло уже мешает, оно откидывается; Сынхена раскрывают сильнее. Он оттопыривает задницу, хен размеренно входит и выходит почти на всю длину, крепко держит за поясницу.

Губами он трогает Сынхену шейные позвонки, прячет нос в волосы.

– Я люблю тебя, – сипло шепчет он; Сынхену хоть и не до того, у него все равно в мимолетном удивлении поднимаются брови.

Это Джиен любит его, когда трахает, – сильно, несдержанно, настояще. Чихо-хен явно имеет под этим в виду что-то совсем другое.

***

Джиен с Енбэ сутками напролет репетируют в YG свой танец для новой совместной песни. У Сынхена ломит все зубы разом, когда он проходит мимо танцевальной студии и слышит навязчивый бит.

"Как они там еще не оглохли," – с неожиданной жгучей злостью думает он, и сигарета, которую он заблаговременно вынул из пачки, в труху ломается в пальцах.

Мелкие табачные хлопья летят на пол, Сынхен смотрит на них озадаченно, будто не понимая, на что.

***

Примерно тогда Сынхену начинают предлагать и другие. Сынхен соглашается – у Чихо-хена нет монополии, не было никогда. Традицией становится фото на память; Сынхен слегка наклоняет голову к каждому, спокойно, с незначительной полуулыбкой в кадр.

***

Он красится в белый цвет, сам не зная зачем. Конечно, это напоминает совместный промоушен с Джиеном, Сынхен долго разглядывает себя, сравнивая.

Джиен не оценивает образ по достоинству. Он смотрит с горячим, обвинительным вопросом; "предательство" – считывает Сынхен у него с лица.

Кто бы говорил, думает Сынхен равнодушно. Он знает, что Джиен сказал про их старый дуэт в интервью, и на самом деле между ушей у него осиным роем звенит ядовитое желание разругаться с Джиеном на эту тему в пух и прах. Так, как они умеют, умели раньше, чтобы в запале выкричать все, что накипело, не задумываясь о последствиях, не контролируя руки или лицо. Зато это честно.

Но с нынешним Джиеном порой ему не хочется даже здороваться. Джиен меняется, может быть, таким его делает Кико, Сынхен когда-то давно уже замечал подобные метаморфозы. Джиен прекращает улыбаться, Джиен теряет всю вечно присущую себе распашную, обаятельнейшую искренность, Джиен задирает нос и ходит вразвалочку, окончательно и демонстративно определившись в пользу "ян". С опозданием, но Сынхен проглядывает их выступление с Енбэ на MAMA, убеждается в своем впечатлении. Внутри что-то гадко болит, словно Джиена отняли у него еще раз.

К концу декабря Сынхен разучается реагировать на него спокойно. Джиен ходит мимо, Сынхен сцепляет зубы и молчит. На обеде Джиен тянется палочками к куску мяса на общем блюде, Сынхен раздувает ноздри и снова молчит. Джиен жует, двигая идеальной челюстью, отставляет мизинец, Сынхен невидяще смотрит прямо перед собой.

Был момент, когда он думал, что Джиен придет к нему сам. Признав, что запутался, что не может выдержать, что скучает. Но наверно, скучает один Сынхен – смертельно, до хрипа в подушку, до больных-больных глаз в зеркале по утрам. До сумасшедшего, ужасного, орущего желания чтобы Джиен хоть как-нибудь, но именно сейчас оказался рядом, как было не так и давно. Чтобы протяни руку – и вот он, Джиен, можно подтянуть его к себе и спрятать лицо ему в шею. Или в волосы. Или в живот.

На самом-то деле у Сынхена все хорошо, впервые за долгое время хорошо, без дураков, вне зависимости от настроения и состояния кого угодно еще. У отдельного, самодостаточного и самостоятельного Сынхена все хорошо, он даже начинает считать, что счастлив. Пишет про это песню, снимает свой собственный, пусть и рекламный, клип.

Мешает только Джиен, Сынхен провожает его глазами, мучительно осекая самого себя. Ему страшно, что он может так любить человека, которого ненавидит всей душой.

***

Джиен приходит к нему практически в самый Новый год.

Когда он уезжает, Сынхен опускается на пол сразу же после того, как закрывает дверь. Если он когда-то думал, что ему было хуево, то он ошибался, хуево – это вот тут.

Неизвестно, сколько проходит времени, пока Сынхен сидит так. Нельзя пошевелиться, Сынхен сидит и слушает себя, дистанцировавшись от боли, это помогает. Проходит час или два, Сынхен бездумно смотрит на телефон, чтобы определить, и не может отнять пять с четвертью от семи. Ему приходит смс, он открывает ее, не понимая слов, потом что-то проясняется. Он перезванивает.

– Мы можем встретиться?

Чихо-хен высылает ему адрес, Сынхен не знает, где это, знает таксист. Квартира на тридцать пятом этаже, широкая выбеленная кровать занимает почти всю комнату. Сынхену смешно – специальная квартира для специальных вещей, не отель, но кто бы мог подумать.

Хен целует его, гладит по спине, не торопится, Сынхен с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не подгонять. Терпение у него лопается, когда хен, оторвавшись от него, мягко, проникновенно шепчет на ухо одними губами:

– Я люблю тебя, – Сынхен не понимает, зачем.

Он выворачивается из рук, отступает.

– Просто трахни меня, – говорит Сынхен.

Глаза у хена вспыхивают.

На кровати он нависает над Сынхеном, жестко держит за шею. Голова у Сынхена запрокидывается, как на одной хорошей фотографии, но смотрят на него не так, как там. Суше, горячее, Чихо-хен, прищурившись, разглядывает его пронзительно, что-то пытается сказать, что-то получить в ответ. Сынхен не знает, находит он или нет, через мгновение хен берет его за челюсть, надавливает, чтобы Сынхен открыл рот.

Хен закладывает палец Сынхену за щеку, смотрит внутрь. Покатав слюну на языке, он примеривается и плюет, наблюдая, как Сынхен все же слегка дергается, хотя ничего для него неожиданного не происходит.

***

– А как ты думаешь, как это было ему?

– Что? Я с кем-то еще? То, что он не со мной?

Кохей кивает, его интересует, что Сынхен скажет в ответ на оба вопроса.

– Я не хотел бы, чтобы это Джиена касалось, – нахмурившись, проговаривает Сынхен. – Когда-то из-за Ли-хена он здорово переживал, но с тех пор, мне кажется, что-то переменилось... Мне кажется, ему стало все равно.

Сынхен не уверен, он поднимает глаза и вглядывается в Кохея, будто с другой стороны экрана тот может ему что-то подсказать. Кохей тоже смотрит внимательно, Сынхен вдруг чувствует себя маленьким, запутавшимся, с затаенной жаркой надеждой ждущим нечаянного одобрения.

– Но он был очень красивый, – Сынхен улыбается, мягчея мгновенно, вспоминая постороннего, чужого, совсем отдельного и невероятно красивого Джиена. – Если бы я мог смотреть на него со стороны, наверно, я бы перестал так злиться. Я не знаю, что и почему он решил, но, наверно, это было непросто... Все же мы сильно друг друга любили. А выбрав, он стал... жестче. Он поменялся очень здорово, черты лица у него помрачнели и посуровели, потемнели, но так, хорошо и мягко правда. Как кошка в темноте тяжелой лапой. Он много за это отдал.

Ощущение снова переворачивается, Сынхена захлестывает неожиданной обидой, от которой кривятся губы.

– Я не знаю, как он смог выдержать так долго.

***

В следующий раз они с Джиеном занимаются сексом.

Сынхен не верит себе, что это происходит, не верит Джиену – и в то же самое время это как выстрел в затылок, Сынхен не знает, как жить с подстреленным затылком, если только не бросаться делать срочно хоть что-нибудь. Он торопится, не в силах отвести от Джиена взгляд ни на секунду, тюбик, презерватив, все падает на пол, когда Сынхен неаккуратно дергает за дверцу тумбочки.

Джиен тянется его облизать, Сынхен садится на пятки, пробует опереться, но руки не держат. Он смотрит, как Джиен это делает, он чувствует, как Джиен это делает. Кажется, член у него напрягается сильнее, чем это возможно вообще, будто вместе с кровью Сынхен стекает туда весь. Джиен посасывает, нежный, теплый; Сынхен уверен, что сердце у него рискует лопнуть еще здесь.

Он обнимает потом, пытаясь притвориться, что последние несколько месяцев могут исчезнуть хлопком.

– Бывает же у людей секс после того, как они расстались? – хочет Джиен убедить в чем-то и себя, и его.

Рационализации, проскакивает в голове у Сынхена умное слово.

Нет, у них с Джиеном никакого секса после расставания быть не может, это что-то другое. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда Сынхен задыхается, сжимая его в руках. Когда смотрит на изогнутую спину под собой, болезненно остро понимая, что никто не знает, как выглядит Джиен с этого ракурса. Никто не знает, а он знает, и лишь безмерным трудом удается Сынхену не сказать ни разу, что он Джиена любит. Он буквально затыкает себе рот, а после чувствует себя выпотрошенным.

***

Чуть-чуть попозже Джиен все же позволяет говорить про любовь.

У Сынхена мелко дрожат пальцы, пока он его ждет. А потом он ныряет в происходящее, одухотворенный, открытый. Это больно-больно, но в процессе что-то насыщенно-счастливое, искристое наполняет его, он обволакивает Джиена лаской, и отлеживается, проводив.

– Ты же понимаешь все, правда? – безнадежно-тихо спрашивает Джиен, обнимая со спины.

– Нет.

Он оборачивается у Джиена в руках, смотрит прямо, не пряча огромное, горячее чувство. Джиен может думать все, что угодно, у Сынхена свое мнение.

На концерте в Осаке Сынхен ловит настоящую его улыбку, и легчает рывком.

***

Чихо-хен фотографируется с Сынхеном на тусовке, чтобы выложить в инстаграм. Хозяйски он привлекает его к себе, Сынхен подается.

Сынхену кажется, он очень, очень, очень много знает про жизнь, может быть, даже больше, чем Чихо-хен.

После тусовки, пьяные, они едут к хену.

***

Молодой продюсер от рекламы, с которым Сынхен встречается для обсуждения очередного проходного проекта, – чистокровный итальянец, хоть и более выдержанный, как все эмигранты. У него характерный взгляд, Сынхен определяет влет. Ему даже интересно, откуда тот мог узнать, каким образом вообще до такого, как он, могли дойти подобные слухи.

В захламленной подсобке он смотрит с лихорадочным нетерпением, Сынхен буквально-таки воочию видит ситуацию со стороны. Звезда со специфической репутацией, звезда первой величины, возможность раз на миллион, у итальянца явно захватывает дух, он словно собирается прыгать с парашютом.

Сынхен сам расстегивает ему штаны, вынимает. Член красивый, длинный и гладкий, Сынхен забывает про его хозяина, сосредотачиваясь на том, что у него между ног. Новый вкус интересно распробовать, Сынхен забирает глубоко, потом выпускает, потом чувствует чужие руки у себя в волосах. Итальянец дышит громко, постанывая, отдает себя щедро, кончает так же – обильно, вязко, Сынхену залепляет горло. Он часто сглатывает, довольный достойным добавлением в свою коллекцию.

***

– Но как это совмещается? – спрашивает Кохей таким тоном, как будто задает этот вопрос в девятнадцатый раз, регулярно меняя формулировку.

Сынхен не знает, что сказать.

– А почему оно не должно совмещаться? – осторожно переспрашивает он, Кохей не понимает его все равно. Сынхен хмурится.

– Нет, не то чтобы мне кто-то сильно был нужен, если есть Джиен. То есть тогда это не так актуально. Может, меня просто туда не хватает, или у меня нет потребности, или... Я не знаю, в чем дело.

Сынхен ковыряет угол стола, как если бы ответ был спрятан посередине столешницы. Кохею тоже кажется, что ответ где-то спрятан, и Сынхен знает точно где, но почему-то не говорит.

– Тогда, понимаешь... Были тусовки, был секс, но так, вроде бы и без заострения внимания на этом вообще. Не как вначале. Зато вопрос с Джиеном очень остро стоял, – выговаривает Сынхен, поднимая глаза.

***

Сынхен честно пытается успокоиться, после поездки в Сингапур договаривается о делах, вырисовываются интересные перспективы на будущее. Ему светит хороший контракт, может быть, даже выставка. Он хвастается Чихо-хену по телефону, ловит его уверенную гордость.

В полупустом кафе Сынхен долго пялится в панорамное окно, широкая шумная улица охотно стелется перед ним. Обед вкусный, кофе горячий, как и положено, но у Сынхена в груди все равно что-то с обжигающим холодком скребется на постоянной основе. Как будто он привыкает жить ожиданием перелома.

***

Джиен игнорирует его, прячет взгляд. Сынхену больно, и очень хочется к Джиену, в Джиена, он чувствует себя согласным почти на все.

Студия пустая, хотя на днях саджанним ставит им ультиматум. Сынхен садится на диван, бездумно смотрит на закрытую дверь в кабинку для записи. Наушники там лежат на стуле, сухая мелкая пыль подвешена в воздухе, там пахнет выключенным светом, выключенными приборами и долгим отсутствием людей.

Но Сынхен знает, о чем бы он хотел написать. Он бы хотел написать песню про то, что все плохо; про то, какое именно плохо бывает лично у него; про то, что он неудачник.

***

– Но, понимаешь, – в очередной раз начинает Сынхен, выбирая привычный зачин.

Сейчас они с Кохеем встретились лично, Сынхен сидит на кровати по-турецки, Кохей валяется рядом. У него сложены руки на груди, одна на другую сложены ноги, за плечами торчит вытащенная из-под покрывала подушка. На ней Кохей спит, и эта незначительная подробность: постельное белье, на которое можно посмотреть, – кажется Сынхену восхитительной и интимной.

– Понимаешь, я потом вдруг догадался. Не знаю даже, почему, я сильно скучал, и мне жутко хотелось что-нибудь сделать. Что-то решить, как-то все переменить, может быть, чтобы просто стало полегче. – Сынхен расстроенно машет рукой, Кохей даже тянется успокаивающе погладить его по коленке.

– Но, видишь ли, ничего делать оказалось и не нужно. Я как будто щелкнул пальцами, и все вообще стало неважно. Ну, все, что мешало.

Сынхен смотрит просветленно, его улыбка легкая, настоящая, и Кохей неосознанно начинает улыбаться в ответ.

– Я любил его, и мне очень нужно было любить его, – Сынхен останавливается, – во всех смыслах, понимаешь? В первую очередь, ...ощущаемо, чтобы была точка приложения. Чтобы он был рядом, и я видел, что он это чувствует. Чтобы я его трогал, и было понятно, что он чувствует, как и зачем я его трогаю. Чтобы я физически эту точку приложения ощущал.

Сынхену хорошо об этом говорить; одно из самых ярких и чудесных открытий, оно по-прежнему его греет.

– Он пытался сопротивляться, но ведь я же знаю правду? И на самом деле мне можно любить его, потому что ему это надо. Ну так, по-честному, что бы он ни думал, и когда я это понял, все вдруг встало на свои места. И действительно стало легче.

***

Сынхен пишет, что соскучился. Неожиданно это работает, с восторгом Сынхен убеждается, что понял все правильно, про себя и про Джиена.

В кровати Джиен смотрит ему в глаза, Сынхен разглядывает его всего. Плечи, грудь, разведенные ноги, сильные, но все равно слегка округлые бедра с крупными, фигурно-выпечатанными буквами татуировок, крестики возле пупка. У Сынхена неестественно резко кружится голова, он наклоняется поцеловать и не выдерживает, прячет лицо Джиену в живот, притискивает к себе. Джиен гнется, кровь стучит в ушах, и Сынхен больше не может спрятать ни слова.

– Я люблю тебя, так люблю тебя, как мне сказать, как я люблю тебя, – без памяти шепчет Сынхен, проваливаясь в Джиена без остатка.

Взяв его, Сынхен двигается, носом трогая Джиена за ухом, зарываясь в шею, купается в запахе.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты слышал, чтобы ты знал, оно не помещается внутри, – окончательно отпускает себя Сынхен, когда они останавливаются, но еще не могут разъединиться. – Это физически, что-то в груди; будто бумага сминается, все время, постоянно, как будто тянет. Как будто только ты и все...

Оставшись один, Сынхен курит сигарету за сигаретой, усевшись на подоконник. Река вдалеке блестит, готовится к весне, Сынхен думает, что его обновили тоже. С ног до головы, сделали переливание крови, он слушает эту набело высвеченную новизну в самом себе и решает, что самое плохое позади.

Так и оказывается. Они начинают писать альбом, Джиен вдруг с энтузиазмом воспринимает идею про неудачника, может быть, ему тоже есть что рассказать на этот счет. Группами по трое или четверо они зависают в студии почти несколько суток напролет. Нет привычного смеха или общих шуток, их почему-то не возникает в этот раз, как всегда бывало раньше. Друг другу они немножко чужие, разнесенные по разным берегам долгим отсутствием совместного творчества, но Сынхену все равно с ними хорошо.

В конечном счете песня выходит здоровская, как-то по-сильному честная. Сынхен забирает ее домой и, валяясь в кровати, слушает на репите. Да, наверно, Джиену и правда нашлось, что добавить.

***

Просыпаются у Джиена.

Сынхену страшно открыть глаза – он почти уверен, что рядом Джиен, это его запах, его тепло, но все же. Сынхен протягивает руку, чтобы проверить, и успокаивается. Быстрый, обморочный страх смывается нахлынувшей утренней негой; он обнимает и сонно улыбается.

– Я люблю тебя, – от одного удовольствия выговаривает Сынхен Джиену в ухо, щупает его под одеялом. Джиен характерно вздрагивает вслед за ладонью, Сынхен хмыкает себе под нос. Он раскрывает одеяло, смотрит долго, убеждаясь, что у Джиена стоит давно, крепко, красиво, и сползает ниже.

Это минет от любви – Сынхен сладко качает, укладывает ноги Джиена себе на плечи, сосет в ритм с "любимый, любимый, любимый". Джиен запускает руки ему в волосы, приподнимается, весь выгибаясь, стонет, Сынхен почти что в самом центре себя чувствует, как безумно Джиену хорошо.

– Сынхенни, Сынхенни, – твердит тот, а потом все же не сдерживается, хоть и зарекался, наверное, – любимый...

После Джиен гладит его, убирает с лица непослушные прядки.

– Какой ты красивый, – шепчет Джиен, словно прозрел только что. В широко раскрытых влажных глазах Сынхен различает шок от надолго случившейся слепоты, сожаление, острую боль. Джиен словно перестает быть слепым, вдруг снова научившись видеть все, слезы сами собой льются у него из глаз. Сынхен качает головой.

– Я всегда буду любить тебя, – мягко говорит он Джиену в эти самые заплаканные глаза, трогает мокрые ресницы губами.

– Ты у меня в сердце, под кожей, даже если тебе покажется, что это не так, я всегда буду любить тебя. – Сынхен отстраняется, смотрит внимательно. – Даже если мне покажется, что это не так, это будет неправдой, слышишь?

Сынхен думает о том, что будет дальше, о том, что им еще предстоит пережить в следующие двадцать семь лет, о том, что бывает что угодно, и гарантий нет ни от чего. Ему плохо об этом думать, но он думает все равно.

– Даже там, потом... если... – нельзя выговорить или предположить, что может случиться, но Сынхен не считает, что важно знать конкретно. – Я все равно буду любить тебя, это на всю жизнь. Навсегда, мне кажется, я дышу вместе с этим, живу вместе с этим, я так люблю тебя...

Джиен слушает его, не дыша, он не верит, и в то же время, Сынхен знает точно, что все его слова попадают куда надо. Что Джиен его слышит, близко и честно, так, как не слышал, может быть, никогда. Но Сынхен еще не закончил.

– Даже если ты забудешь все, если ты сотрешь все, или убьешь все, я все равно... все равно, понимаешь? Я не смогу не любить тебя. И мне очень важно, чтобы ты это знал. Чувствовал. Хорошо?..

– Я... попытаюсь, – шепчет Джиен и, сразу же, после серии коротких, несчастных кивков, – поцелуй меня?

Сынхен целует, и вкус их поцелуя – это вкус нежности и слез.

Когда они выходят на кухню, Дами читает. На столе стоит дымящийся кофе, чуть подальше отставлены две пустые кружки специально для них. Дами поднимает голову, хмурится.

– Ты плакал, что ли? – спрашивает она у Джиена, и тот машет рукой.

– Это все он, – пытается выговорить он, оглядываясь на Сынхена, и Сынхен привлекает его к себе. Разворачивает, обнимает, находит губами ухо.

– Я люблю тебя, – глухо сообщает он Джиену. Глаза у того опять мгновенно влажнеют, несмотря на все попытки сдержаться.

– Ой, эти ваши телячьи нежности, – закрывается от них Дами газетой. Сынхен мягко и довольно фыркает.

***

– Это как будто целое безбрежное море любви, – Сынхен задумывается, окунаясь в то сияющее ощущение. – Мне правда было без разницы, что Джиен об этом думал.

Кохей смотрит на него с нежной полуулыбкой. Сынхен улыбается ему в ответ и укладывается рядом, подкладывая руку под голову.

– Мне хотелось любить его, без условий. Когда у тебя так много чего-то отдать, что важен сам факт – отдавать. Я хотел дать Джиену понять, что оно для него просто есть, потому что есть, и ничего на это не влияет. Даже то, как сам Джиен к этому относится...

Сынхен додумывает мысль и вздыхает.

– Мне кажется, подобная уверенность и стабильность должны были быть для Джиена полезны.

***

Они записывают еще что-то и еще что-то, но больше достойного не получается ничего. Пока не случается прорыв, Джиен сердится, поджимая губы, когда перебирает бумаги или роется в компьютере, потом раздраженно откидывает от себя ручку, которую вертел. Он поднимает сумрачные глаза, оглядывает всех четверых, чешет макушку. Потом встает и выходит, в опустевшей студии переглядываются.

Сынхен среди них самый безмятежный, с Джиеном его связывает особенное. Всепроникающее чувство с ним постоянно, он может даже не просыпаться ночами, но, ощущая шевеление рядом с собой, подтягивать Джиена к себе и шептать про любовь. Он считает, что Джиену это нужно и важно, и любовь и слова про нее изливаются из Сынхена наружу при каждом движении.

Джиен смотрит на него в ответ с почти равнозначным чувством.

Как и обычно, Сынхен пропускает момент, когда Джиен начинает от него отдаляться.

***

– И что, это вот так и закончилось?

– Ну, пока да, – пожимает Сынхен плечами.

– Я нахрен не понимаю, как это возможно.

Кохей ерошит волосы, вскакивает, чтобы отойти к окну.

– Вы два чертовых придурка, как можно так друг друга любить и так этим разбрасываться? – сердито выговаривает Кохей занавеске. – Неужели ты считаешь, что такие вещи валяются на каждом перекрестке или случаются с кем ни попадя?..

Сынхен встает.

– Хен, – перебивает он Кохея, необычное между ними корейское слово красивым диссонансом разбавляет атмосферу. – Такого я ничего не считаю, я любил его и люблю, но я же говорил, что случится может все, что угодно? Ну вот, я считаю, оно и случилось.

Кохей оборачивается.

– А твои... мужчины? – какое-то другое слово вертелось у него на языке, понимает Сынхен, ему становится забавно.

– Они нормальные мужчины, ну может, с некоторыми особенностями. Они просто есть и все. Могут быть, в смысле, – поправляется Сынхен, видя, что Кохей напрягается. – Если мне надо, я могу снять кого угодно, и этот кто угодно побежит за мной, роняя тапочки, лишь бы я ему дал... И можно искренне считать себя хозяином положения, раз тебе дают. Но я-то знаю, как все на самом деле.

Строго и молча Кохей смотрит на него, сочные брови чуть сходятся к переносице.

– То есть теперь у меня есть хен, так? – поддразнивает Сынхен, Кохей, не выдержав, улыбается и качает головой, а потом привлекает его к себе.

– Сынхен, ты думаешь, это не ты?.. – спрашивает Кохей тихо, обнимая. Сынхен дергает плечом.

– Почему? Это тоже я. Просто... темная сторона?

Кохей близко смотрит ему в лицо. Сынхен не отводит глаза, ему хорошо. Он не знает, к чему пришел и пришел ли к чему-нибудь, но говорить обо всем об этом с Кохеем оказывается комфортно. Спокойно, и Сынхен тоже становится спокойнее, хотя он был уверен, что вряд ли вообще осилит повернуться и посмотреть на все это, не пряча глаза.

Они стоят долго, Кохей держит его бережно, а потом так же бережно целует. В первый раз.


	2. 2

Сынхен влюбляется в Кохея весной. Группой они все силы бросают на подготовку одного из самых масштабных камбэков в истории, Сынхен заливает в себя кофе литрами, а дома открывает ноутбук, чтобы выйти в скайп. Не всегда получается говорить долго, а пару раз Кохей сам отправляет Сынхена спать, потому что видит, что у того закрываются глаза. Сынхен уходит, и в полусне продолжает разговор, а следующим днем часто пишет Кохею в чате.

Они знакомы давно, Сынхен успел побывать у него в гостях, но этой весной все происходит совсем по-другому. Сынхен выговаривает ему свою историю, замечает, какие изменения в нем самом происходят в ритм с этими разговорами, оторопевше учится заново смотреть по сторонам. Весна протяжная, нежная, она гладит Сынхена как кошку по шелковой шерсти, и Сынхен только что не мурлычет вслед ласке.

Он влюбляется даже не в то, что происходит с ним из-за Кохея. Не столько лично в него или в его улыбку, хотя у него прекрасная улыбка, и Сынхену искренне нравится в нее влипать. Он влюбляется в то, что между ними возникает, в то, как осторожно пробивается наружу, как расцветает. Позади Кохея его японский дом в Киото, Сынхен узнает светло-бежевое панно на стене, это кажется прекрасной, точной и непревзойденно уместной деталью.

Самое главное – это ощущение близости и родства душ, которого у Сынхена не было очень давно, может быть, никогда. Сынхен как будто трогает чужую душу и дает трогать свою, вот это самое главное и чудесное.

Про это сложно говорить, это сложно вытаскивать в слова, но из-за этого Сынхен часто засыпает с улыбкой.

***

Наверно, Джиен отчасти ему завидует – Сынхен не может определить, что именно Джиен думает, но, конечно, он не рассказывает ему про Кохея.

После идиллии в начале весны, когда Сынхен, не сдерживаясь, обрушивает на него сияющую свою любовь и верит, что это сделает всем хорошо, Джиен ускользает от него постепенно. Он ездит к Сынхену, почему нет, он улыбается ему, и он скорее всего сам же по-прежнему очень Сынхена любит, но от очевидных вещей деться все еще никуда нельзя. Он ездит реже, реже и реже.

Сынхен ничего не говорит ему, до определенного момента продолжает звать к себе, когда они прощаются на выходе из офиса. Пишет Джиену смс и радуется, когда встречает по утрам на работе.

– Сделать тебе кофе? – спрашивает Сынхен мягко, и нигде у него ничего не екает, ему ровно и хорошо. У Джиена совсем чуть-чуть надколота улыбка, но Сынхен понимает, такое никогда не может быть легко. В этот раз он не скучает, не сходит с ума и не ненавидит Джиена, он любит его и будет любить всегда, это великолепно просто знать и в соответствии с этим жить.

Джиен почти понимает – почти, – он вроде бы ждет скандалов, а вроде бы порой совсем про Сынхена забывает, превращаясь в лидера их общей группы или парня девушки, которой надо писать каждые несколько часов. Натыкаясь на него взглядом, Сынхен чувствует обычное безусловное тепло.

***

Они улетают для съемки клипа, готовящийся промоушен сжимает всех в тиски. В них Сынхен чувствует себя почти вольготно, ему нравится то, что он делает. Ему нравится ощущение, что они могут экспериментировать, выбирать для экспериментов любое направление, достигать целей, добиваться успеха. Это круто, качественно, как никогда, это почти самый высокий уровень, который Сынхен способен представить.

Сынхен отдает себя работе на сто девятнадцать процентов и больше не думает ни о чем.

– Ты хорошо спишь? – спрашивает Кохей по телефону, когда им выпадает созвониться с противоположных уголоков земного шара. Сынхен медлит с ответом, вместо этого сам задавая вопрос:

– Сколько у тебя времени?.. – Кохей отвечает, а Сынхен, оборачиваясь в поисках урны у подъезда арендованного кинотеатра, пыхает сигаретой в последней затяжке и вглядывается в выплавляющуюся над городским горизонтом полоску рассвета.

***

Иногда Сынхену кажется, что если бы они с Джиеном совершенно точно не расстались, он бы мог считать, что они не собирались и не соберутся. Джиен оглядывается на него с дальнего конца фотостудии, Сынхен будто бы проваливается в прошлое, в совсем другие времена. Глупо Джиена спрашивать, к чему это он, просто, думает Сынхен, может быть, он тоже пришел к миру в душе на тему их любви.

Она есть и никуда ее деть нельзя, соглашается Сынхен сам с собой, и из влюбленного взгляда Джиена он собирает ее горстями. Это удивительно; ни один из них не страдает, это тоже удивительно само по себе.

***

Кохей приезжает к нему в мае. Сынхен думает, что в эту встречу у них обязательно будет секс, думать про это волнительно, но в то же время умиротворенно-хорошо.

В выходной они едут в машине по утреннему, солнечному, почти пустому городу. Сынхен приоткрывает окно, ловя прохладную струю в самое лицо. Ветер раздувает волосы, Сынхен щурит глаза. Кохей кладет ему ладонь сзади на шею, просто чтобы показать, как ему приятно смотреть на такого Сынхена.

Дома они пьют самое лучшее вино, которое Сынхен может достать, а потом идут в спальню. Это середина дня, самое яркое солнце уже спало, и рассеянные лучи полосуют кровать, золотят кожу. Окно выходит на реку, на нежно голубеющее небо, Сынхен вдыхает полной грудью, стоя у приоткрытого окна, потом оборачивается.

Кохей чуть-чуть пониже, но руки у него твердые, они смертельно Сынхену нравятся, и нравится сосредоточенное выражение, которое лицо Кохея приобретает, когда они добираются до главного. Сынхен вертится под ним сам, принимая, ловит кайф, когда Кохей обнимает вплотную.

После Кохей сидит на кровати, обнаженный, закинув руки за голову. Ноги у него скрещены, Сынхен с удовольствием разглядывает крепкие бедра. Кохей серьезно смотрит в ответ и о чем-то долго думает.

– Сынхен, – говорит он, когда очевидно добирается до окончательного решения. – Я больше не буду этого делать. Ты только не пойми неправильно.

Сынхен слушает его внимательно. В спальне воцаряется тишина, Сынхен очень хорошо слышит машины на набережной, отдаленный шум ветра. Кохей спокойный, красивый, как может быть красивым так глубинно и в миру с собой спокойный человек. Сияющая, добрая улыбка расцветает у Сынхена на губах. Он наклоняется, целует мягкий член, потом самый уголок губ.

– Спасибо тебе, – шепчет он Кохею куда-то в щеку.

Больше этот вопрос между ними не поднимается.

***

Камбэк спиральный, Сынхен не знает, какого лешего они все это придумали, и на очередном витке проклинает светлую голову, которую посетила эта идея. Но постоянного промоушена и отнимающего еще прорву сил концертного тура мало, надо думать и о том, что они выпустят через месяц. По большей части об этом болит голова у Джиена, Сынхен не лезет и не предлагает помощь (почти), отговариваясь для себя, что обязательно напишет отличный куплет.

Аукается неожиданно. Очередную песню Джиен продумывает сам от и до, Сынхен не предполагает подвоха.

В погожий майский день, когда весна натужно силится прикинуться летом, на улице жарко, а в офисе очень светло, Джиен приносит им демку. Слушают все, два раза по кругу. Песня медленна, пронзительна, и вообще-то, песня чертовски хороша. Это Big Bang, но это какие-то новые, взрослые Big Bang, до которых можно легко экстраполировать от того, что они выдают всю весну. Сынхен складывает эти спокойные, логичные мысли и так, и этак, и изо всех сил удерживает себя от того, чтобы бросится из студии вон, со всей дури хлопнув дверью на выходе.

Песня называется "If you", "Если ты"; все два раза Джиен сидит с непроницаемым, холодно-непричастным лицом. Сынхену хочется вбить эту непроницаемость ему в глотку, потому что это песня-мольба, и Сынхен уверен, писать такие песни в их ситуации – звериная жестокость.

Они обсуждают детали, начерно раскидывают партии, Сынхен записывает в рабочую тетрадь и ломает карандаш. Он откладывает его в сторону, поднимает глаза, объявляя, что запомнит остальное, и все же уходит раньше всех, потому что больше не может сдержаться.

Он уходит, ботинки глухо стучат по вылизанным пустым коридорам с темно-зеркальными стенами. Он уходит и звонит Джиену сразу же, как доходит до лестницы, зная, что Джиен сейчас тоже выйдет из студии, чтобы говорить не при свидетелях.

– Если ты думаешь, что можно со мной играть, – начинает Сынхен и задыхается, – так, как играешь ты...

– Если ты думаешь, что эта песня хоть что-нибудь меняет между нами, – начинает Сынхен заново, не замечая, что вопреки собственному желанию следует предложенным Джиеном правилам, – если ты...

– Сынхен, – обрывает его Джиен прямо посередине тирады. – Я ничего не думаю.

Голос у него усталый, какой-то бесконечно больной, будто Джиен раз за разом проигрывает сражения в собственной, себе же навязанной позиционной войне и не может выдумать удачный план, чтобы прекратить ее молниеносным наступлением с фланга. У Сынхена дергает что-то в желудке, он представляет себе, что никакого мира для Джиена не появилось до сих пор, и ему становится страшно.

– Я просто... ну, понимаешь, – говорит Джиен, и Сынхен узнает присказку, это его слова слово в слово и его интонация. – Я просто не смог не написать эту песню.

***

Сынхен записывает свою партию, сцепив зубы. Песня не отстает от него, Сынхен везде носит ее с собой, она играет в ушах, ею напоен сеульский влажный воздух. Сынхен заходит в студию, когда в ней звучит эта музыка, и Джиен выжимает макнэ досуха, чтобы получить, что хочет. Сынхен садится на диван, смотрит Джиену в затылок, слушает, как они переругиваются.

Джиен работает, не думая о смысле песни, кажется, о нем за двоих думает Сынхен. Ему ужасно жалко и затылок Джиена, где неопрятно вихрятся шапочкой подстриженные волосы, и его опущенные от серой усталости и непонятливости макнэ плечи, и Джиена в целом, который никак не может распутаться в самом себе. Наверно, он и есть первая и важнейшая цель собственной жестокости, Сынхен считает, что так нельзя обращаться с собой.

Он делает ему кофе, не спрашивая, ставит на стол. Джиен поднимает глаза, вдруг исчезает и музыка, и Сынри. Джиен ждет его, понимает Сынхен; он не может посмотреть Джиену в лицо, и поэтому смотрит куда-то в шею. Но какой у Джиена взгляд, он чувствует все равно: самоуничижение, готовность к любому ответу, зацикленность на Сынхене, как будто он способен заслонить не только музыку и Сынри, но и все что угодно еще. Глубокие, черные глаза Джиена блестят, торопливая, безумная нежность освещает ему лицо, Сынхен опять узнает в нем своего Джиена.

Ему становится дурно.

***

С огромным удовольствием Сынхен проваливается в новые съемки. Впервые в жизни он снимается в истории про любовь безо всяких основных или сопутствующих сюжетов, его роль главная, однозначная, Сынхену в ней хорошо.

Уэно Джури оказывается великолепной милой девочкой, она нравится Сынхену в самом деле; может быть, это лучшая партнерша для таких съемок, которую Сынхен мог бы пожелать. Им неловко друг с другом, но они улыбаются, Сынхен видит отражение своей улыбки у Джури на лице, это оказывается красиво. Впервые за долгое время Сынхен задумывается, что мог бы всерьез попробовать... с девушкой. Не случайные, ни к чему не приводящие разовые связи, или не случайные, ни к чему не приводящие романы заради поддержания реноме, но всерьез. Когда можно влюбиться, чувствовать себя неловко, находить отражение улыбки в чужом лице.

Сынхен смеется на съемках, веселит команду и Джури, которая не понимает и половины шуток, но включается в атмосферу все равно. Сынхен представляет себе свой гипотетический настоящий роман с такой же нежно-серьезной и воздушной девушкой, и ему действительно начинает хотется прыгать вокруг нее или носить ей мороженое.

Он думает об этом дома – как бы их отношения могли пойти дальше. Предложение встречаться, первый поцелуй, первый секс. Сынхену странно представлять это, такого секса не было у него сто лет. Они хотят друг друга, но она вздрагивает, когда он трогает; он чувствует себя неуклюжим, боится, что сделает больно своим большим членом. Тем более, вдруг она привыкла думать, что у корейцев маленькие, откуда он знает...

***

С Джиеном они будто бы ускоряются, какая-то странная, лихорадочная дружба стаскивает их плотнее. Отходить друг от друга получается с трудом, ничего не происходит, но Сынхен звонит ему сам по несколько раз на дню, если в расписании репетиция назначена на вечер. Они стоят рядом, Сынхен оборачивается, пропадая у Джиена в глазах, под ложечкой сосет.

Общая пьянка заканчивается под утро. Они с Джиеном определенно относятся к самым стойким – Енбэ спит в отдалении, уложив голову на локоть, остальных уже развезли по домам. Сынхену тоже пора домой, но почему-то ему не хочется оставлять Джиена одного, слишком у того потерянный вид.

Они достают сигареты, Сынхен щелкает зажигалкой, но огонек пропадает, не успев расцвести. Джиен откладывает сигарету, вынимает зажигалку у Сынхена из ладони, и вместо этого берет его за руку, прижимает к щеке. Он смотрит Сынхену в глаза; Сынхен понимает, что разговор, которого он ждет две недели, будет сейчас. Заполошная, острейшая нежность когтистой лапой стискивает Сынхену сердце, он поднимает и вторую руку, гладит Джиена по волосам.

Джиен целует ему ладони, прячет в них лицо, его голос звучит глухо.

– Если ты... – начинает он тихо-тихо, Сынхен скорее всего просто угадывает вступление по губам, – если ты любишь меня, – говорит Джиен, мучительно прикрывая глаза, Сынхен почти не успевает удивиться.

– То есть нет, – сразу же останавливается Джиен, качает головой. – Я знаю, что ты любишь меня.

Он поднимает ресницы, в глухом предутреннем свете Сынхен видит его нечетко, набросанного черно-серыми, бледными штрихами. Но глаза у него огромные; сильное, оглушающее чувство опрокидывается в них, Сынхен тонет, видит, что Джиен говорит правду.

– Если ты хочешь быть со мной... – переворачивает Джиен сказанное, голос прерывается. – То будь. Пожалуйста...

***

Большую часть съемок Сынхен все равно проводит в одиночестве. Он рассказывает историю чьей-то переписки, которая цепляет его до самого нутра. Размышляет о себе, своей истории, о Кохее и о Джиене, о том, как старые отношения могут смениться (или не смениться) новыми, и как с этим жить.

Он устает, как собака, не высыпается, не успевает поесть, прячется от людей, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. В туалете он сидит, прислонившись к прохладной кафельной стенке виском, не думая ни о чем.

***

Заниматься с Джиеном сексом оказывается вывороченно-странно.

Джиен лежит перед ним, расставив согнутые в коленях ноги. Мошонка поджата, часто поднимается и опускается живот, Джиен прикрывает глаза. У него вытянутое лицо с немного просительным выражением, и Сынхен наклоняется, загибая ему ноги, дотрагивается между ягодиц. Живот под губами вздрагивает, Сынхену странно ощущать чужую кожу так близко, он втягивает в себя запах Джиена и не узнает. Пальцами Сынхен ощупывает его изнутри; они вдвоем будто плавают в невесомости, состыковываясь не теми гранями, нечаянно-болезненно, нервно.

Готовый, Сынхен нажимает и следит за тем, как у Джиена мимолетным быстрым движением проявляется поперечная морщинка на лбу; он давит, входя постепенно. Потом ложится сверху, обнимает, замерев, Джиен неожиданно сильно обнимает в ответ.

Нет эмоций, нет, или они не просятся наружу. Сынхен скользит, периодически меняя ритм, они серьезно смотрят друг другу в лицо, как будто не трахаются, а о чем-то говорят, о чем-то очень, очень, очень важном. Джиен берет его за плечи, все-таки морщит лоб, как если скоро собирается плакать.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет он, – я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя...

– Не надо, – просит Сынхен, но Джиен качает головой в лихорадочном отрицании, ему надо, понимает Сынхен и смиряется.

***

Назавтра они долго спят, хотя нельзя. Пропускают собрание, пропускают звонки от Сынри и от нуны-координатора, которая их потеряла, Сынхен сидит на кухне и разглядывает Джиена за плитой. Лопатки ходят под тонкой футболкой, Джиен двигает локтями, и недлинные рукава то открывают, то скрывают мелкие буквы татуировок на обеих руках. Про эту конкретную пару они не говорили с Сынхеном никогда, но ему кажется, что он знает, о чем она. О чем и о ком.

Когда Джиен оборачивается к нему, отрываясь от своей готовки, закусивший губу в смущенной полуулыбке, Сынхен спрашивает. Не хочет, но все равно спрашивает, потому что ему не нравятся недоговоренности.

– А как же Кико? – уточняет он, наблюдая, как у Джиена страдальчески изгибаются брови и улыбка мгновенно стирается с лица. Сынхен переформулирует вопрос.

– То есть ты выбираешь меня?

Джиен смотрит, потом опускает глаза, потом возвращается к плите. Локти двигаются резче, чем раньше.

– Сынхен... – говорит он, склонив голову. Сынхен слушает внимательно, сам больно закусывая губу между зубами. – Мне кажется, я выбрал тебя, еще когда мы познакомились. Сейчас я выбираю себя.

Когда Джиен оглядывается, и до Сынхена доходит, что тот сказал, у него возникает ощущение, что ему хотят вернуть целый мир. Оно сваливается ярким снопом солнечного, плотного летнего света, будто взрываясь на светлой кухне.

Они едут на работу, и Сынхен крепко держит Джиена за руку, сжимая.

***

Дальше – больше. Пишется совместная песня, Сынхен заново учится тому, как офигенно это у них происходит. Лето лучше всех, которые были до, Сынхен таскает цветастые рубашки, забирает одну из них в клип. Это будет настоящий дуэт, планируется промоушен; конечно же, Сынхен красится в белый цвет.

Песня доходит до концертов. В Шеньчжэне, Ханьчжоу, Чунцине и Тайбэе Сынхен подходит сзади, как положено по рисунку, тянется пальцами к щеке Джиена и попадает через раз. Джиен сердится после, выговаривает, почему-то Сынхену безумно нравится на него такого смотреть.

Они едут в Америку, в Мексику, обратно в Америку, чтобы потом поехать в Канаду.

В Нью-Джерси, в ворохе двух одеял, подушек и скомканных простыней, куда они падают после шумной, по-детски восторженной возни, Джиен затихает, крепко обнимая Сынхена поперек груди. Сынхен ловит его внезапную задумчивость, оборачивает лицо.

– Спасибо тебе, Сынхен, – говорит Джиен серьезно, очень контрастно с подушками, возней и их приватной вечеринкой в смешных пижамах. Сынхену страшно думать, что Джиен счастлив, но иногда он пытается пробовать; а сейчас у него вдруг появляется шанс узнать, что Джиен сам думает на этот счет. Сынхен молчит и ждет, что он скажет.

– Ты так долго был для меня рядом, – шепчет Джиен, – это так круто...

У Сынхена мелькает мысль, что у него даже не было возможности выбирать, хотел он быть рядом или не очень, он согласился на Джиена один раз и после, считай, не отказывался. Но говорить об этом Джиену глупо, поэтому Сынхен просто переворачивается, кладет подбородок ему на грудь.

– Но ведь ничего же не изменилось? – спрашивает Сынхен, и если так посудить, то он прав. Джиен ушел от него, и Джиен к нему вернулся, мало ли что случалось с ними в промежутке. Джиен усмехается.

– Ну, теперь мне совершенно официально нет необходимости ездить в Японию, – сообщает Джиен, и ухмылка сама собой перерастает в широкую улыбку. Сынхен ловит себя на желании ее целовать, а потом решает, что Джиену еще нужно ко всему этому привыкнуть. К себе, к тому, что его многолетние отношения остались в прошлом, к тому, что он свободный человек во многих смыслах. К тому, что он действительно выбрал себя, чтобы это в конечном счете ни значило.

В свою очередь, Сынхен тоже начинает привыкать к тому, что у него все хорошо, и что все хорошо у них с Джиеном. Они почти как нормальная, стабильная пара. Это решительно невозможно, но Джиен улыбается горячо на концертах, выкладывает какую-нибудь парную ерунду в инстаграм, засыпает ночами, пряча нос Сынхену в подмышку. Джиен не такой, как был раньше, и не такой, как был весь последний год. С замиранием сердца Сынхен убеждается, что это какой-то совсем новый Джиен, и это оказывается круче, чем вообще можно бы было себе представить.

***

В середине осени Сынхен решает, что их нужно познакомить с Кохеем.

Кохей – это одна часть его жизни, а Джиен другая, и Сынхену отчаянно требуется их состыковать, хотя бы попробовать. Они встречаются в японском кафе, Джиен нервно встряхивает волосами, побаиваясь знакомства, но пожимает протянутую руку без следа колебаний.

Пьют вино все втроем, улыбаясь друг другу честно, натянутости нет и в помине. В итоге разговариваются, Джиен рассказывает о своем и машет руками, Кохей смотрит на него и иногда на Сынхена, будто проверяя, как тот себя чувствует.

Сынхен чувствует себя отлично, он слушает разговор вполуха и с удивленным удовлетворением думает, что промежуточный баланс в его жизни наконец-то сведен.


End file.
